The Silly Tikes Incident
'''The Silly Tikes Incident '''or the '''Childrens Bodies Incident '''was a Major standoff between Law Enforcement and Hostage Takers in Silly Tikes Adoption Center, The Hostages Captured the Adoption Center, resulting in a 5 Hour Siege by Police And Federal Forces. Backround 6 People of the ROBLOXian Liberation Front were tasked with Taking Silly Tikes Adoption Center, the reason why is for a Return of 300 P.O.W's Captured by the ROBLOXian Army Earlier this Month, the Insurgents, Armed with Soviet Made AK-74 Assult Rifles, British Made Weebly's, Mosin Nagat ( With Scope ) and One even with a 50. Caliber Machine Gun. Beginning The Insurgents arrived at 10:00 P.M, The Children were arriving from an Incident at school, which causes them to stay late, The Insurgents hid in a Boiler Room in the Building, around 10:30 P.M, Shots were reported fired in the Building by Silly Tikes Security, The Children scrambled to the Playroom in the Building, while Staff were attempting to flee were shot down, 1 out of 2 Security Officers died, the other one hid in a ventilation shaft, but refused to leave. The Children in the Playroom barricaded themselves with toys, books, and other things, but the insurgents got through, and took 23 Children Hostage. First Responders from the Robloxity Police Department arrived at 10:40 P.M, Unaware, they were shot at, killing 3 Officers, soon, SWAT Arrived and attempted to breach, but failed. It soon became clear that this was a Dangerous situation, and a State Of Emergency was declared, by 10:56 P.M, Robloxian National Guards soldiers were attempting to surround the building, but only got 3/4's past, The FBI Critical Incidents Response Group and FBI Special Weapns and Tactics Group were on top of the Building, trying to find a way in. 1:00 P.M At 1:00 P.M, The Insurgents released a Child due to the person being claustrophobic, the child was issued to the Hospital in Stable Condition. At 1:00 P.M, Insurgents dumped the remains of 3 Children, each were presumed dead on site by EMT Personal, The FBI CIRG Unit was preparing to finally breach the building, before, SWAT Units, as well as police, began throwing tear gas canisters around the Building, preventing escape. Raid by the FBI CIRG The Raid Began in 2:04 P.M, The Agents came down from a Weak point from the roof, in there, The FBI CRIG Suffered there first causality, Agent Farho627, Who suffered a broken arm while trying to go down. A Insurgency attempts to stop FBI CIRG, But was shot in the Pelvis Ten times, he was dead on site, The FBI Was at the Playrooms doors, and threw A Grenade through the door, the grenade exploded, 4 out of 6 insurgents were killed, as well as 12 Children, The FBI CIRG Cleared the room and only found 8 Children alive, and The two insurgents escaped. The Surviving Insurgents The Police narrowed the subjects down using CCTV And the Security Guard in the Vent, and Narrowed it Down to CoolBlackLebron and Elmxr, these two Joined the RLF In 2012 against the Robloxity Police Department, they were transferred to Robloxia for Sniper operations. The FBI Out them in the Top 10 Wanted ROBLOXianS, if caught, dead or alive for around 200 Robux. Causality Count The Robloxity County General Hosital says 4 Insurgents, 15 Children, and 3 Police Officers died, and 8 Chiidren and 1 FBI Agent were Injured.